


Frosted with White Icing

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Nanny Piggins, Nanny Piggins and the Rival Ringmaster
Genre: Cursed, F/M, I will be known as That One Person Who Wrote a Nanny Piggins Smut Fic after I die, bottom text, not actually sorry tho, sorry - Freeform, this is going to be my legacy and I'm perfectly fine with that, who even reads the tags anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Summary: This piece is based off of a Nanny Piggins novel - a children's book - and it's a smut fic. That alone should give you some idea of how cursed it is.You were warned.





	Frosted with White Icing

Nanny Piggins and The Rival Ringmaster  
pgs. 33 - 60

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pages 33 to 60 of the book _Nanny Piggins and The Rival Ringmaster_ (ISBN 978-1-74275-378-2).


End file.
